


The Gift Of Life

by thewrathoflou



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF, Union J (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing Boys, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Lots of Original Characters - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, girls kissing boys, idek, leave me alone, like half of the relationships arent even real relationships, omfg stop, they just happen sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrathoflou/pseuds/thewrathoflou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis meet at a party- Harry has a boyfriend, Louis a girlfriend, they both have too much to drink and the doctor talks about baby jabs and extra chromosomes or something.</p>
<p>(lots of messed up relationships with cheating and mpreg and really badly written smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize guys. this is like the first chaptered fic ive done in about a year and a half so im sorry.

'Would sir care for a drop of martini?'

'Zayn! What are you doing you fucking idiot? Stop bowing!' Louis didn't himself undrstand why he was laughing but he was out with Zayn and all his old mates and El wasn't there and that was reason enough. Not that he didn't like El, 'cos he did, he loved her. By the way. And right now he needed to puke. Desperately. 'Zaaaaaaayn, take me to the bathroom! Go!' Feeling the way his best mate stumbled underneath him, he figured it hadn't been the best idea to jump on his back but it was too late now. Zayn would just have to deal.

When they finally made it to the bathroom, Louis Tomlinson breathed a sigh of relief, his cool gaze sweeping across the cramped space to the toilet. He only just made it as the yellowy-orange shit humans call vomit landed in the ceramic bowl of the loo. When he'd finally finished dry-heaving into the echoey water oddly close to his face, Louis looked up. Time to get back to the party. He quickly grabbed the mouthwash and swirled it round his mouth a few times. Ahh, minty fresh. Brilliant. He grabbed Zayn of the floor by the back of his collar and straight into the moving crowd of the dancers. 'C'mon Zayn, dance with me!' So they did, no matter that they were both falling over and hardly able to speak or walk or even _drink._ So it was to no-one's suprise when Louis stumbled and fell into the arms of a tall man. It was suprising however, when he looked up at the guy's face. It was gorgeous! Eyes that were green the brown then slightly yellow then even a little blue and hair curly and kept back by a flimsy hairband and he actually looked a bit like Liam's mate Andy except fitter and much taller and he better muscles and his fucking _lips_ , fuck.

'You alright mate? You wanna get up or lie there staring all night?'

Louis snapped out of it. ' _Technically,_ ' he began, attempting to stand, 'it's after midnight- making it _morning_.'

'Okay, okay, you just seemed a bit entranced is all.'

'Yeah, sure, entranced by a pretty boy like you. I prefer my men a bit more....ready. I like to know a man can take care of my needs, if you know what I mean.' Okay, Louis was definitely flirting and that isn't okay because he has a fucking _girlfriend_ but this guy is just so pretty and eughh.

The tall guy- gorrilla boy- _growled_ (yes, actually _growled_ ). 'I could take care of your needs sweetie. Try me.'

Well then. Horny gorrilla. 'At least tell me your name first, God.'

'Harry, actually. And you must be Louis.'

The fuck? 'How the fuck do you know?'

'That guy on the other side of the dance floor has been yelling it for about 10 minutes. Louis. I like it. Suits you. Shall we go upstairs now?' And how unfair was it that this guy was so unassumingly sexy but so freaking _cute_ at the same time. Some people got all the good fucking genes. Or jeans, Louis wasn't sure because this guy had some fiiiiiine legs on him. And a nice little bubble butt. Lucky fucker. Anyway, where was he? Oh yeah, upstairs.

'Sure thing honey, show me what you can do.'

Five minutes, and a whole load of growls later, he was pushed up against a bedroom door upstairs, his lips kissed raw and a small lovebite under his ear. 'Fuck Harry, Jesus Christ. Get down on your fucking knees, _now_.'

To no-ones suprise, Harry's blowjobs were fucking perfect. 'Fucking hell Harry, you get a lot of practice?' Louis pushed out as he exploded in Harry's mouth. 'Jesus holy Christ, you're like the blowjob king.'

'Oh my God, please just fuck me and stop speaking Lou. Please?'

Louis nodded his pretty head.

And that's where the real story begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Review this chapter in the comments? That'd be great!  
> tumblr: thewrathoflou.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @thewrathoflou


End file.
